The Most Important Thing
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: It all started with a letter from Lily Potter nee Evans. What will happen when it is finally delivered? Time-travel, SSLE (Severus/Lily), (SSHP attraction)
1. Dangerous place to rant

**A/N.:** Okay, I planned this to be a oneshot. The end was the plotbunny, then came the start and now I'm searching for the other parts of the story but I like it so far, so I decided to share. Eh, enjoy?

And yes, **it will NOT be SLASH**. I'm aiming for Lily-Severus pairing if I can manage it.

* * *

**The most important thing**

'I'm so ashamed of myself.

You were my best friend, my confidant and practically my other half and I threw it away because of one word. I still remember the beginning.

I was playing with Petunia and just used my first accidental magic in front of her. In my young mind, I thought she'd love it, but she became jealous so fast and violently when she couldn't do the things I did.

You protected me. I still hear your shouting, telling her to leave me alone. I still see your form, running to my rescue with all the rage and determination your young body and mind could muster.

You taught me about the Wizarding World, you helped me with Potions, showed me the beauty of it, and I sincerely came to love the art of brewing thanks to you.

I remember our first trip to Hogwarts, both of us vibrating in our seats the whole train ride. You were hostile towards all the others, now I can guess how you saw things even then.

You were my friend, just as I was yours, but you were jealous of my future friends even then, you were possessive of me and now I can admit that I loved you for it. I felt precious to you, but as a child, I couldn't appreciate it. It was overwhelming then.

When we were sorted into Slytherin as you told me you would, I was a bit heartbroken, but I was determined to not let our friendship end. You didn't know, but I was fighting with the Sorting Hat all the way, pleading and threatening for it to put me into Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw. I wanted to be closer, but it said that while I could muddle through Ravenclaw, I was too fiery and brave to be anything other than Gryffindor.

I was a bit sad, but I was in my rightful place. I thought I could do it. How naïve I was.

As the years went by, I did my best. I loved studying together with you, and our free times spent together were the best. I was desperate about the Marauders though. They hated you, teased you, hurt and humiliated you. Now, many long years later I know they even endangered your life.

When I got to know that titbit, all the puzzle pieces fell in and I understood your fifteen years self.

I knew Sirius was just a vindictive arse and that James became enthusiastic when he started to have a crush on me, while Peter was and still is a rat. I'm not excusing Remus either, but he at least wasn't an active member there.

In fifth year, you were sullen and started closing off, distancing yourself from me. I was still naïve and forced you into confrontation after confrontation. I see the pressure your house mates put on you, and how the Marauders stepped up the cruelty to force you away and topped it off with my own blunt and stubborn response. You don't know how much I wish now that I've done something different.

Then you stopped speaking and I was becoming increasingly frustrated. I worked myself into a snit that reached its crescendo when you called me a Mudblood. Now, as I write my final letter to you, I can see how I blew that up. You tried getting me to talk to you, you tried apologising and I was too stubborn, too wrapped up in my wounded pride to accept it. I didn't spare a thought to your pride I KNEW you valued so much.

In my vulnerable state, I let myself become close to James Potter. Yes, he turned into a decent man, and gave me an adorable baby, but he's not you. He didn't protect me from my sister like you did, he didn't like studying and brewing with me like you did, he didn't feel as possessive as you did, he was not you.

Don't get me wrong, we had a good life, even if it's about to end, but I still wonder what could've been, if I was just a little bit smarter.

Albus was here just a few hours ago. He drew me away and told me about your meeting.

I'm not ashamed to admit, I was crying when he finally stopped. I had a hunch you changed in our seventh year, so I guess that's when you took up your Mask. But that you would still think me important enough even after all this time, to try saving me, to change sides and place yourself in more danger because of me, is humbling.

I just wish I forgave you, my first friend, my best friend, my secret love.

Lily'

Severus looked up to the youth who barged into his chambers after curfew, demanding he read the letter. His eyes were slightly damp, but he wouldn't let himself cry. No, he wouldn't show vulnerability in front of the spawn of James Potter.

"Why did you bring me this?" He demanded, his anger slowly overwriting all his other feelings. "Are you happy now, to see my vulnerable? Did I give you enough to feel good about yourself now? Are you glad that one mistake let you bastard of a father steal her from me? Get out! I don't want to see, or hear you for the rest of the year! If you so much as make a sound, I'll make sure you're expelled! GET! OUT!" He thundered, not even seeing how Harry wanted to tell him something before giving up. He didn't see how green eyes lost the last light in them and only registered that his order was followed long minutes later, when he was alone. He turned sharply to go back to his bedroom and lick his wounds in peace.

Yes, Lily forgave him, but he now knew how much he actually lost. He could've had it all.

* * *

Harry stopped just outside the door. He was not foolish enough to speak aloud in the corridors, even if it was late. He fished out his cloak, and slipped it around his shoulders and on his head. He stole up the stairs to the second floor and right into the girls' bathroom. He didn't register if Myrtle was there; his motions were mechanic, his senses closed to the outside world. He slipped down the slide and went into the Chamber.

The basilisk lay where he left it, close to the Chamber's mouth, slightly rotting, but in a generally good shape. It would've been his gift to Snape, if he saw anything beside his father in Harry tonight. He hadn't.

At sixteen, it was hard to see how he ended up in this situation, but so easy on the other hand. The pattern broke last year, when he wandered into the Pensieve uninvited. Yes, at first he saw two things. How much the Marauders reminded him of Dudley and his gang, and how beautiful but hurt his mother was.

So much happened after that.

Going to the DoM, Snape proving again that he was trustworthy, even after Harry breaching his privacy, Sirius dying, the Prophecy and a long-long summer filled with thinking and some letters.

His letters were a bit tricky to manage, but he had an ace up his sleeve. Hermione. Harry went back to the Dursleys with a clear thought midst all his other jumbled ones. He had to get them to let him write to Hermione, so she could forward them by owl.

His large dark bags, under his eyes, white thin face and solemn expression with unwavering gaze helped, his promise to not even make a sound if not asked to was good enough for them. He didn't utter a sound last summer.

He thought about Sirius, methodically building up his past from what he knew. The Dark family, sorted into Gryffindor, his pranks and escapades he shared in letters and the few times they met, the Pensieve memory, his stay in Azkaban, and everything after that. Harry had a few long nights and a lot of stubbornness to subdue, but he finally admitted to himself that Sirius was only waiting for a just cause to abandon his new prison and rush into danger. If it hadn't been him, it would've been someone or something else.

It didn't save him from all of his guilt, but he felt a bit lighter.

His similar examination of Snape was a lot harder and slower as he knew a man for longer and had a more than healthy amount of animosity for him.

He had to remind himself time after time to not colour his thoughts with feelings. He had to write down every single thing the man did, to be able to get anywhere. It was not unlike wading thought an extensive bit of marsh.

He had to scratch out a lot of commentary too. As every time he wanted to disparage the man, the picture of his laughing father flashed before his eyes.

What he got from the actions of the man was so different from the image he presented, that it took long days and nights to verify the validity of it.

Then he remembered just one tiny thing. Snape's face when he looked at Harry's mother. He knew that face. He wore it sometimes, even if he didn't have a person to direct at. Harry's was more wishful. He saw it on Ron, when Malfoy found them, but Ron's was lacking (thankfully) of any romantic inclination. He saw it on Dudley, with his toys and other things, but his was dirty compared to Snape's. He saw something similar on his aunt and uncle's faces when they watched Dudley.

It almost tore Harry apart.

He didn't share his findings with Hermione, but he owled Gringotts for any letter left by his parents in his vault, as he didn't even look for them until then. To his surprise, he got one. The one he gave Snape. It wasn't sealed, so he read it. Harry still didn't know if that was a good or bad decision.

The letter was Harry's peace offering. He knew it would hurt the man, and maybe he was too rash to judge, but he didn't think Snape would change towards him. He endured so much, a lot for Harry's mother, and – while Harry wouldn't admit this one even to himself – Snape deserved Lily more than James ever had.

So here was Harry, contemplating the present if they got together instead of James sneaking into the crack of their bond, and his will to live compared to that.

He sat for a long while before the stone statue of Salazar.

With all the snake statues, engravings and other motifs it was no wonder he started speaking in Parseltongue when he opened his mouth.

"I can only blame myself. I can already hear 'mione lecturing me about trusting in authority and not rushing into things. If I didn't do this or that. But I did and now I can't make up my mind.

"If I wasn't born, maybe there wouldn't be a Prophecy. Maybe there would, but Neville would be the one subjected to it. If there wasn't, Both my parents would be alive, even if they weren't together. Maybe Neville's parents would be dead, but would that be such a bad thing? To let them rest, and not give false hope to him and his gran?

"And Siri! God, maybe he would still be alive, without the touch of Azkaban and Remy would have his pack. Pettigrew…" He scowled at the thought. He didn't want that rat near his precious people, so he cut off that thought.

"And what of Voldemort? Would he have died temporarily that night? Is it so bad if I don't care?"

He stopped there, deep in thought. He finally said "_I wish I could turn back time_."

"ReAlLy? AnD wHy Is ThAt?" Harry's head snapped up, when he heard the grating voice. He almost dropped his chin to the ground when he saw hard stone eyes watching him. It was the statue.

If he knew this before, he thought wryly, he would've gone to the RoR, even if there was a chance for the others to find him there.

"If not for the mistake my mother made, I wouldn't have been born, my Potions Master would most likely be happy, and my parents would be alive not to mention my godfather and pseudo-godfather. I think they would be better off even if the war didn't stop."

"WhAt AbOuT yOu? Is It WoRtH yOuR lIfE?"

Harry sighed. That was the question wasn't it? But after losing even Sirius he was just counting back till he lost everybody else. Or till he died himself.

"If they were alive, happy, or even content, it would be _worth it_." He finally answered.

The next second he tried jumping to his feet, shouting, even Apparating, but he was glued to the spot, a large circle of symbols lighting up around him. He looked up with round fearful eyes to the statue. To his surprise, it looked down with a smile. "YoUr WiSh Is GrAnTeD. UsE yOuR tImE wIsElY." It said and then everything lit up even more, until he only saw white.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see… Black. He blinked his eyes some, before the vague shapes started making themselves known. He was still in the Chamber, and it was back to its usual semidarkness.

Now what.

He looked around, vaguely hoping for a sign that this was a dream, but the basilisk from behind him was missing, and that was just a tiny bit ominous.

With slightly trembling hand he took his wand out of his robe, and cast a _Tempus_.

'1976.07.01. 23:59' it read.

Harry passed out.

When he came to, he was hard pressed to remember why he was in the Chamber in the first place, but another _Tempus_ only supported his previous suspicions and told him that he slept for fourteen hours straight.

In his desperation, he turned to the still stone face of Slytherin and said "Talk to me Salazar." He would've continued, if he didn't see the mechanic opening of the mouth. His mind flashed back to his second year, and he slammed his eyes shut when he realized just what he said.

He didn't have a sword on him, no phoenix and no enemy except a basilisk if it fancied itself as such.

He heard as the huge mass of the snake slid out of the mouth and landed just before him. He heard as the tongue flicked out and tasted the air and him. Now that there was nobody to save and concentrate on, he freeze and found himself truly afraid. If he could've think clearly he might've even found it funny, how he now could appreciate all the people who were worried for him.

"**Who daress to dissturb my sslumber?**" she asked.

"**I d-didn't want to w-wake you, honest. I j-just wanted to talk to the s-statue.**" God, he felt pathetic. Stuttering like a first year Hufflepuff in front of Snape.

"**You were grannted a wissh!**" The basilisk exclaimed in surprise.

"**How do you know that?**" Harry demanded, fast forgetting his previous fear. He almost opened his eyes, before squeezing the lids back together tightly.

"**I wass the wissh of the wizzard beffore you. He ffound thiss placce and when he didn't ffind anytthing of vvalue, he told me, he ussed it to get away ffrom otherss to work hiss anger out in peacce, away ffrom idiotss. He wisshed ffor the mightiesst ssnake and I became. I'm ssad he ussed me to kill hatcchlingss. What did you wissh ffor?**"(1)

"**I wished to come back in time. The one before me is destroying our world. It seems futile to try stopping him, so I want to know that the ones important to me are at least happy.**" He felt the magic shift in the air. "**What are you doing?**" He asked as the currents settled down.

"**My kind iss not the mightiesst becausse our gazze killss. We ssee the ssoul off the being beffore uss. Ssee iff it'ss whole or in pieccess, iff it'ss tainted or purre. I wanted to ssee iff you were wortthy off my alliancce, ssincce the previouss betrayed my trusst. You may open your eyess now.**"

Harry did so, and to his astonishment, he was looking into enormous yellow eyes, with green pupils. An alive basilisk was an awe inspiring sight, to say the least.

"**Thank you.**"

"**Now tell me about your world and wissh.**" Harry did. He told her about his life, the Wizarding World and Voldemort. He told her about the Prophecy and the deaths of his family and the danger to others, like Cedric and Mr Weasley. He told her about his second year and while telling about Ginny, he realized that even if she was possessed, she was essentially pure. By the end of his tale, he was sitting with his back to sturdy scales, with the huge head in his lap, his hand absentmindedly petting the beast. He could swear he felt it snuggle up to him.

At one time, he snapped his fingers for a gesture or another, and to his astonishment, a house elf materialized before him. He quickly looked down, but Her eyes were closed – as his other hand didn't stop petting her luckily.

He found out that now he was a favoured of Hogwarts with the blessing of the ancient snake. The positive part was that he could ask for food and drink for the both of them. The elf brought it without fuss and was dismissed after being thanked.

The basilisk turned out to be more like a wise bunny than a bloodthirsty monster. (2) She nuzzled and was generally being cute, and even if the hopping and the fuzzy fur didn't check out, Harry found her adorable (and comfy, but don't tell her that).

In the end, Harry found a friend and confidant while she found a companion. As she was bound to the school, Harry couldn't even try whisking her away to a safe place sadly, but she promised to bite through the diary or any similar objects for him.

Harry was content to call a house elf for dinner and request a bed to the chamber. He would not have much time if he succeeded in changing the past. After all, he couldn't exist if he wasn't born.

* * *

The next day he ventured out, more precisely into Salazar's mouth, and from there into the Forbidden Forest. She may have been a wish, but she had to live and hunt somewhere. Of course, her part was hidden from anything or anyone with conscious, so only 'mindless' animals ventured to her territory.

Harry was content to track down to the Three Broomstick and floo to the Leaky Cauldron from there. As he only had some change on him as money, he wanted to avoid paying for anything, but he finally conceded defeat, when he found Lily's home in a phonebook on the muggle side of the pub. He would have to catch a bus somehow.

Harry sighed. So much for easy travel.

He trudged up to Gringotts and was busy praying as he passed the guards.

As it was a lazy summer day and late morning in particular, there were only a few people around. Harry went up to a free goblin and requested some privacy and help. It was a displeased and sneering goblin that led him to a nearby bare stone room.

"What do you want?" He – at least Harry thought it was a he – snarled.

Harry gulped, but shook himself before he answered. "I'd like to know if there's a way to see if I have a vault. I'm not sure if there is one actually." He shifted uneasily as the goblin stared at him.

"That costs ten galleons. Do you have the fee?" He purred, but the last word turned into an ugly sound that Harry didn't even want to describe.

"I, no. Can't you take it from Hogwarts' account?" Harry asked hopefully. All his plans could be crushed so easily and he didn't even do anything.

"Not likely." Harry easily detected the growing disgust. "Hogwarts account is handled by the house elves to circumvent any foul play from the humans. The ingredients and tools are bought by the house elves and any orphan in need of funds get a small vault automatically, by the castle's magic. As you are neither an elf, nor eleven, I don't see how you would be given any money from there."

Harry had to ruthlessly suppress his snicker at this declaration. Maybe he had a chance after all. Given to him by a snake. Well, there was one way to find out. He snapped his fingers.

As the Hogwarts elf popped in, Harry politely asked about that ten galleons, and got it. The goblin was not really pleased that he had to waste more time with Harry, but he knew his duty and was fast to pull out two papers.

"This one" he held up his right hand, with a classic yellow parchment in it "is what we call a hereditary litmus paper, while this, " he held up his other, where he held a white, almost blue paper that was more like what muggles used "is a magical one. As a wizard, you can have inheritance by blood, or magic." He put both sheets down the table near Harry, and held out his hand. "Now give me your hand, so I can draw some blood for the first." He said with a sharp sadistic grin.

Harry was not happy, but he endured the Cruciatus, he bloody well would deal with a cut. To his astonishment, the goblin used his nail to draw blood from a puncture wound. So much for sticking that finger into his mouth after the test – he thought.

A few drops later, he was released and told to put his other hand on the magical litmus paper, and push his magic into it.

He did so as well as he could, and when his efforts were successful, he sat back down.

From the blood, there were two rows only. It read:

Potter estate effective 1981

Black estate effective 1996

That was depressing, but thankfully not too revealing – at least Harry thought. The goblin of course was tipped off to Harry's time travel by the dates. These papers didn't tell a person's future, only their past. That meant that Harry's past included 1996. He would report it, but there was no reason to confront the teen.

The magical one read:

Slytherin estate effective 1976

Prince estate by Unbreakable Vow effective 1980

Gryffindor estate effective 1993

Pettigrew estate by Life Debt effective 1994 (3)

Well – Harry thought – that was enlightening. He couldn't believe he had so much magical claim, even if now, he only had the Slytherin one he could use. Speaking of Slytherin.

"Is there anyone else who can access the Slytherin vaults?" and that simple question brought back the sneers and glares. He managed to close the vault to any other being not authorized by him, just to be sure.

He was accompanied by the same goblin down to his vault. It was a long way down in the double digit section and was filled with multiple times as many galleons as Harry had had in his old one. At seeing this, Harry opened a small vault for his once hated professor, and transferred enough gold there to be enough for clothes, food and books, even potions supplies. He got the key, and was sure to reinforce that the owner was Severus Snape, only him, and nobody, even with the boy's permission, was allowed to take any money.

He was frankly getting on the goblin's nerves by that point, so the order was double checked, and the new key given to Harry, as he requested it to deliver by hand.

The goblin in question bolted from her place as soon as Harry stepped out of the building and went to her superiors.

Though it wasn't a known fact to wizards, goblins had only female tellers. The cunning and sharp mind was left to them, as the males were warriors and smiths. She smirked a bit at how blind the humans were, but quickly snapped back to her original purpose. She had a report to make.

* * *

Harry was just getting closer to the house of Lily Evans when it happened. He took almost an hour to even find the right bus, not to mention the actual ride and finally he was out of that iron contraption and making his way down the road when he was brutally shoved from behind.

He landed on his knees and elbows, which was a painful matter, but because of all his previous similar 'games' played on him by Dudley, he had sturdy and thick skin there too – and his hands and feet and so on.

The next second he was turned, his wand out and a curse on his lips, when he looked up he freeze.

It was Severus Snape standing over him, his worst scowl on his face, before he took the other teen in. Then he started looking perplexed – well, as much as he let himself show the emotion.

"Who are you?" Severus bit out. "Potter's cousin I bet. What are you doing here? Came to make a mess of everything even in summer?"

"Now look here Snape. Just because I look like someone you know, don't you think I have my own personality?" Gosh, Snape didn't change in all the years Harry travelled through from the looks of it.

"I know your kind! Arrogant, spiteful, cruel, pampered little shit!" Uh-oh, it looked like he was getting into it, the red haze clouding his eyes and brain. Harry got up slowly, and patted himself down.

He abruptly slashed his hand through the air. "Stop this nonsense now." Harry wouldn't admit it, but he took the style from Snape's future, teacher self and was quite smug both by how well he delivered and by the immediate reaction it got.

"Now, before you jump the gun again, I'm here to see both Lily Evans, and no, that is not your business, and you, which I'll tell you all about when I've talked to her." Harry heard the growl even before it had the time to manifest properly and sighed. He was just about to talk, when Snape started accusing him Again.

"Oh, yes, I can just imagine what you want with her and me, separately! You have to do better than that to fool me!" Wonderful, he was already working himself into another snit, Harry thought.

Harry knew he was going to curse himself for his next actions, but he was a Gryffindor. He took a deep calming breath, stepped up to the gangly teen and took off his glasses. His unmistakable green eyes drilled into startled black for a long moment. Harry finally said, quietly, "trust me with this. I know you and I know her. I just want to talk. I promise to answer some questions when we meet after." Harry couldn't resist, he brushed light fingers across a pale cheek before stepping back.

It was hard for Harry, he didn't know those black eyes could be so captivating, but he had a mission to accomplish. He wouldn't have told a soul, but he found the other teen almost endearing, cute. And he would sooner die than say that he could picture a black kitten in the place of the future potions master. A very angry and hostile kitten, but a kitten nonetheless.

He finally arrived at the designated house, and rang the bell.

"Well, hello dear, how can I help you?" A middle aged kind looking woman opened the door, and Harry was rooted to the spot. His grandmother. She was a brunette with brown eyes, but when the sun shined just so in her hair, it didn't only show her few white hairs, but a red shine too, that was sure to have been passed to Lily.

Harry took a fortifying breath and steeled himself. "Hello, ma'am. I'm here to talk to Lily Evans. May I?"

"Sure lad, do you want to come in?" She asked.

Harry shook his head. He didn't want her family overhearing their talk. "Thank you, but I'd like to stay and maybe take a walk with her. I'll wait here if it's not a bother."

"Just a minute then." She replied, and shut the door. It didn't take a minute to see Lily wrenching the door open. Her face took on a look between angry, exasperated and blushing, before it melted into perplexed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Come, take a walk with me, I'll tell you everything." And so they took off.

They walked in an awkward silence to the nearby pond, unknowingly quite near to a brooding young man who was lying under a group of bushes.

They sat down in silence, before she turned to him. Lily had her hands on her hips, her eyes determined, her posture rigid. Harry saw this exact look on Hermione's face before she pulled every thought and secret from him. He raised his hands in immediate surrender, but that didn't stop her from asking her first question. "Who are you?"

Gosh, Harry thought if my mother is a born Gryffindor, than now I have proof that 'mione belongs to us much more than to the Ravens.

"Okay, okay. My name is Harry and I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you much about myself, but one thing. I know what happened with you, and I'm kind of here to help."

She snorted. "Oh yes, I can just see. You help me become James Potter's new girlfriend right?" She sniped, and Harry had to press his hands to his mouth not to let his laugh escape. She sounded exactly like Snape there.

"No, not really, but I'll get to that. Tell me about Snape." He said finally.

"Why? To use it against him? I may be a muggleborn, but I'm not an idiot!" She huffed, and stood up intent on leaving right away.

"Oh? So you care about him? I thought you hated him for the M-word!" Harry said lazily, buffing his nails on his shirt and wondering where exactly he stored his Snape, and now his Malfoy imitations till now.

Lily turned sharply on her heels, red halo of hair burning around her. "You don't know anything!" She exclaimed. "Don't you dare say a bad word about him to me! He's my best friend!"

"That's why you didn't talk to her all summer." Harry quipped.

"He hurt me! Do you know how much it hurt hearing that word from him?" Lily's eyes were starting to water, but Harry was on a roll, and was determined not to look at her, else he might waver. The sound of teeth grounding together before didn't help either, but he ignored it for now.

"Yes, and he didn't have a reason to lash out at all, right? He just attacked you unprovoked…"

"Well, no but…"

"And of course he didn't feel anything, did he?" Harry chanced a look up from the corner of his eyes.

Lily looked down now, and slowly took her place next to Harry again. "Well, no, I don't think… He was attacked… but I just wanted to help him!" She blurted out, but she seemed to start thinking of the incident in more depth.

"And you expected him to react with what? Gratitude?" Harry needled.

"Oh God no, he's too proud, he would've wanted to deal with his problems alone."

"So what would he do…?" Harry asked, his voice lower than before, he didn't want to distract her from her thoughts.

"I'm an idiot!" She burst out suddenly. "What was I thinking? Noble Gryffindor saving a poor soul? Like I didn't know him from childhood!" She got up again, this time more intent, and thinking while she prowled around next to Harry. "Like some brainless chit I barge in and play the hero and expect him to what? Feel good that I saw his pain? Playing the fairy tale prince indeed. And placing Severus in the role of the damsel in distress, oh Merlin what was I thinking? No, don't answer that, I wasn't thinking at all! And then I go and cry to Potter? To that insensitive bully of all people? My hormones overrode my brain it seems! I have to talk to him!" She stopped abruptly and was about to turn when Harry jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"You act like a Gryffindor again. Tsk-tsk. Running head long into things without a thought. You can talk to him tomorrow when you cleared your head. For now, my job is done with you, so I will talk to him now. I have dibs. (4)" Harry said casually before winking. "I won't hurt him, promise." He said smiling now sincerely.

Lily nodded, looking into Harry's eyes. Those were unique eyes, and if there weren't thick ugly glasses in the way, Lily would've seen her own eyes staring back at her, but Harry's identity was saved for now.

She went home, and Harry flopped down on his back to contemplate their conversation before he had to talk to a hostile kitty cat. I mean a hostile teenage boy.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the summer and the shade of the trees.

He was rudely wrenched out from his contemplation of his Slytherin traits and their sudden appearance when the bushes next to him started rustling.

Harry opened his eyes just a bit, and woe and behold there came just the person Harry needed to talk to next. He closed his eyes quickly, faking obliviousness to see what Severus intended to do.

Severus was… gobsmacked. He expected Potter to act like, well Potter. Now it was either a trick to get Severus' trust, or he didn't know. But those gorgeous green eyes, Lily's eyes were so sincere, but he looked like that pompous git. He went back and forth for a long time, debating before he went to the other boy.

He stood there for a long time, just gazing down on Harry. Severus forced himself to see past the glasses and hair. The first thing Severus noticed was the size. This guy was tiny. While Severus knew he was bony on his best days, Harry didn't even have height. Severus carefully bent down, and took the glasses. Harry had clean cut jaw and straight nose – if there were signs of that nose being broken repeatedly – like James, but his lips and cheekbones reminded Severus of Lily, as did the ears.

Those piercing green eyes opened, and Severus was startled to see how close he got in his inspection. He stared into them before coughing once and withdrawing.

Harry felt his breath catch when he opened his eyes. The picture of Severus being inches from him, above him made his heart race oddly, but the moment was broken shortly. Harry held his hand out for his glasses, which were returned.

"Who are you really?" Severus asked, when he seated himself on Harry's other side.

Harry smiled a bit. "Like I said, my name is Harry." He sighed. "But I guess I'll have to share my knowledge with someone. I came to change things after all."

Severus' eyes sharpened. Normally he would've asked 'where' Harry was coming from, and change what, but Harry's eyes and hair together made him suspicious. "When did you come from?"

Harry smirked. "Knew you would get it. Wanna guess how far?"

"I'd rather not think about it." The sourness was palpable in his voice. Harry didn't have to guess much, to know Severus didn't want to think about his love marrying and giving birth to the baby with a man Severus hated with all his being.

"Sorry. I'm from 1996. And frankly, it's not a future you want to live through. But, I won't tell you more now. You just make sure James doesn't get his hoofs on Lily and don't you dare join those idiots with the crazy master!" Harry got up and glanced back at Severus.

Severus for his part was speechless. His eyes were round and his mouth open. "You can't mean the Dark Lord." He sounded faint too. "He's the greatest wizard alive. He'll bring back the greatness of magic."

Harry couldn't help it, he face palmed. "You gotta be kidding me. What did they say he'd do? What did he offer?"

Severus blushed but looked up defiantly. "That we would make those filthy muggles see that we're above them."

"Oh, yes, and I see how Lily would like her parents enslaved, tortured or murdered." Harry winced at the heavy sarcasm in his own voice, but the change was instant. Wide, horrified eyes looked back to Harry. "Look, I know your dad's as bad as Petunia and her family is, but if you attack the muggles at large, you'll find yourself against muggleborns and half-bloods who love their family and friends, hell even so called blood traitors. Aaand I almost forgot why I came here originally." Harry took the key from his pocket, and handed over. "This is the key to your new vault. There isn't much in it, but I think it'll be enough to start. Only you can withdraw money from it, no permission no proxy. I don't want you to have to depend on others, because that's just too dangerous in Slytherin."

Severus moved to give the key back. "I'll not be your charity case." He said, and Harry felt his heart warm. This boy, man, whatever was strong, and nothing broke him even in the future. He slapped the back of Severus' head anyway.

"Don't be an idiot. Would you rather I collect a price? Demand that you repay me? It isn't even my money – well, now it is, while I still exist, but you'll have to pay Lily back." He got the idea then, almost slapping his forehead in the process for not thinking about it before. "How about this, you take care of her, protect her when I won't be able to – and I mean physical, magical, financial, emotional and any other way she may require – and I'll consider it repaid. But you have to know, with this, to be able to take care of her in every, and I mean EVERY way, you can't join the madness brigade." Harry peered up through his fringes, awaiting judgement.

"You would place her wellbeing in my hands?" The voice was soft, insecure now. Harry didn't have to think about his answer.

"Of course. In the future you may hate me for my father, but you saved my life countless times. I know you are capable of great things. You have the power, the will and the stubbornness needed. But if you fail, I'll hunt you down myself." His voice and face darkened for the last sentence, but it couldn't erase the trust and confidence he had in Severus.

"What happens if I do join them?"

"Lily won't be in your reach anymore for one." Harry said, but sighed. He decided to trust the teen, and he would. If they did the same to Harry, he would've had better chances not to run headlong into danger…

"Okay, here's what I know. 'The Dark Lord's' real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I didn't search for his history, but he was a student fifty years in the past from '92, so around '42 he was sixteen or so. Now that I think about it, he's old even now. Anyway, he claims to be the heir to Slytherin, but I'll tell you now, he was found unworthy even if he's a Parselmouth. Umm, okay. The Death Eaters are mostly old dark families and any and every psycho that likes torture murder and the like. Fenrir Greyback, the one who turned Remus when he was a kid is part of that band. So are Crabbe and Goyle, or will be, whatever. They ARE so called pureblood, but they don't have looks, brains OR magical power to them. A true example of inbreeding. And they claim to be better, pf, don't kid me. Sorry, got a bit distracted." Harry stopped then, blushing a bit.

"How do you know when He was at school? And how do you know his real name, if it really is that."

"Yeah, long story. He had a diary that possessed a girl and opened the Chamber of Secrets again, which by the way is guaranteed to fail this time, and his memory or whatever told the name and they said through the school that it was opened once fifty years prior to that. Blamed Hagrid for that stunt, the ass he was. Of course had all the teachers beside Dumbledore around his little finger. Being a Prefect and top of the class and all. I bet he had his tongue deep in all the teachers' asses as it would go too… I went off again, sorry. Anyway the Chamber isn't a concern anymore. The diary is, but that's another thing." There was a longer silence. "Okay, I went on about Him quite enough to give you leads if you want to investigate him. I better get going now. I still have some things to work out. Send an owl if there's something, even if it's the Marauders. You know the name, and I'm staying at Hogwarts."

Harry saluted jokingly before hailing the Knight Bus. The Basilisk was waiting for him most likely by now.

* * *

(1) I was whispering this to myself to get it right, and for me it sounded good, if a bit funny. I recommend trying it.

(2) I'm currently reading The Black Bunny (ID: 5432341), so it's a kind of tribute to it.

(3) I won't even try going into months or days here. As Harry got the approval of the basilisk just now, the Slytherin one was just activated. The Prince – aka Snape – one was an estimate, and all the school year ones were at the end of the year, before holyday, so for Sirius' account it happened at the end of the 1995/96 school year, in '96 around June or so. That goes for the Chamber in second year ('92/93), where Harry got the sword and Pettigrew's life debt too ('93/94).

(4) I'm not sure if this is the right word, but I didn't want to write 'I have prior engagement' – it was too formal for the tone I had going there.

2014.03.17


	2. What a little nudge can accomplish

It was a blushing and shy Lily Evans that knocked the next morning on the door of Spinner's End. Severus expected it of course, but still didn't really dare hope she'd come. He opened the door hesitantly. The moment the door was fully open, he had an arm full of crying redhead squeezing the life out of him. He returned the crushing hug with all his heart, cautiously reforming his opinion of the Other Potter when he finally had the physical manifestation of the changes he'd brought.

Yes, he had the Gringotts key in his pocket at all time, as well as he had it in his hands, gazing at it all night, but this was so much more real! He still didn't know how much money the vault contained, so he didn't want to plan to buy things he didn't have the money for.

Lily started babbling between her tears about how stupid she had been, and how she wanted Severus to forgive her and Severus could only concentrate on her hands as she fluttered one up and down his back and the other on his neck and into his hair and over his skull eliciting barely controlled shivers from him.

He didn't know if it was Harry's confidence in him, or Lily's change, but he slowly drew back, and softly kissed her, chastely on her lips before his brain could catch up with him and demand he stop this foolishness.

Lily's saucer wide, tear streaked, but still beautiful emerald eyes looked back at him in fright, horror or only surprise, he couldn't tell. Her mouth was a tiny bit open and she looked truly frozen in time.

Severus waited a minute, his iron will enabling him to wait longer than an average teen boy would, but he finally conceded defeat and started withdrawing from her embrace. It felt like tearing his heart and soul into two and he had to look away lest he start crying himself.

His gaze snapped back however, when he not only felt slender arms tighten around him, but felt the tell-tale dampness and heat of another's breathe close to his face. Then he knew no more, as he felt soft petal-like pink lips on him that tasted like heaven.

He found himself softly massaging her lips with his own, just as his hands ran over her sides and back and into her luscious fiery hair, and as he felt the tip of her tongue taste him, he slipped one of his hands over the back of her head, and gently angled their heads, deepening the kiss. He didn't even register his other hand clutching her firmly to himself, but he heard her moan and her hands arms clinging to him now almost desperately.

They finally had to come up for air, but Severus couldn't resist pecking her lips once more, before he licked his lips of the nectar that was the taste of one Lily Evans. (1)

As he opened his eyes, and really he didn't even register closing them so busy was he with feeling her hands and lips at the time, his senses started functioning again. He took in, with great relish, her blown pupils, her faintly trembling body, her tightly clutching hands and arms and the small smile, full of happiness aimed at him.

"Will you go out with me?" His question was only a whisper, but the brilliant, wide smile he got was proof enough that he was heard and the answer was yes. He felt like his heart was soaring.

* * *

Lily Evans had an afternoon and evening full of deep thoughts and came to realize, that she was such a Gryffindor. Normally she prided herself in being as such, but it meant her honour and bravery then, and her brashness and lack of thoughts now.

She fancied herself a person who stood up to the bullies and bad guys or girls, and protected or saved those who were in need, but she finally took it too far, and her image took over her common sense. She tried imagining what would've happened if she didn't meet the mysterious Other Potter and was appalled at the tangent she was on before his intervention.

After the tiff with Severus, she huffed and puffed for hours before going back to the Common Room, where she actually let that hypocrite Potter console her, and convince her that the only one at fault was Severus when she saw with her own eyes that it was Black that bullied him in the first place with Potter as accomplice. And she ate it all up with all the injured pride of a prima donna. How pathetic.

She even contemplated going out with the guy if he grew up a bit by the next year.

She didn't even think of her best friend, only of herself. She felt ashamed of her selfishness, when she knew Severus didn't have a loving father – and that's a mild description – and his mother was really ill and despite all his problems, Severus was there for her since they got to know each other except for one word that he apologised for already anyway.

She contemplated banging her head on some hard surface, but reconsidered it, when the possibility of becoming even stupider surfaced in her mind. With a sigh, she went to dinner when her mother called.

"What's the matter dear?" Her mother always knew when something was eating at her, but she knew she looked the part now, so it wouldn't have been hard to guess.

Lily looked up through her eyelashes and sighed again. "I'm such an idiot!" She did NOT wail like a baby. Nope, she was strong and dignified… oh, who was she kidding. She saw her father's eyebrows pull up to his hairline, and Petunia's face scrunch up in distaste before she excused herself from the table.

She buried her face in her hands, barely restraining herself from banging her head on the table, for fear of becoming stupider. Her mother pulled her into the living room, her father following them and seating himself in the armchair so he didn't have to contribute to their girl talk, but so he could hear the important information as needed.

As they sat down on the sofa, her mother pulled Lily's hands into hers, and looked attentive, signalling that she was ready for her story. She finally told her, with her father listening in from behind his newspaper. She told her about the Marauders and Severus, and how he started withdrawing from her, and how she became angrier and angrier, and then the incident on the final day of exams and how she let herself stew in self-righteous indignation and let one of the Marauders, Potter console her, and almost permanently turn her against her one and best friend. Then she told her about the strange boy who came that day and worked her up into quite a state, but how he also helped her see the reality of things.

The parents listened on in silence, not really feeling the need to intervene into teenage dramas. Lily only needed them to know, and support her. They would've done the same with Petunia if she came to them, but it turned out, that she felt they preferred Lily even if it wasn't true.

So they listened and her mother reassured her, that now that she came back to her senses, everything would be okay, and they of course gave permission to her to go down to Spinner's End the next day to apologise and smooth things out.

* * *

So here was Lily, bright and early the next morning, collecting all her Gyffindor courage, not unlike her would be son used to do, and took a huge shuddering breath before he knocked.

She thought it out the night before, all the things she would say, she planned on being humble and logical, and wait for Severus to either accept her apology or dismiss her, but as she saw him, she found herself in his arms blabbering and crying like a child.

And then he kissed her, and she froze. It was her first kiss. And it felt so right. She knew she was important to Severus and it crashed on her, how she almost threw all of this away for fucking Potter. And she saw those intense eyes focused on her, like the world revolved around her for Severus and it took her breath away.

Then he started to draw back, and she came back to her senses, and like a good Gryffindor acted before thinking, not that she would even regret this action anyway.

He was love and caring and protectiveness and possessiveness and passion and everything she dreamed and wanted and she couldn't get enough.

When they separated finally and he asked her out she couldn't help beaming up at him, she was beyond happy, she felt like she was sparkling, shining with all the joy she felt. To Severus, she did.

Severus took her hand, and led her into the house, but instead of his room, they went to his mother's room. She was really pale and sickly, but she was awake in her bed. Severus took her to the side of the bed, and he sat down next to his mother.

He took her hand. "Mother, you remember Lily evens right?" He said softly. Lily locked gazes with Eileen and they shared a gentle smile before she nodded to her son. "I'd like you to bless my intention to court her." He looked up at Lily then, as she finally realized they weight of those words, but her bliss didn't diminish, if anything it was even greater and she squeezed Severus' shoulder a bit, to show she was with him. He was always a one track mind, stubborn to the core, and if he chose her, she knew he would not just stop anytime soon if ever.

Eileen looked at her son and her soon to be daughter-in-law and cracked the first smile in what felt like ages. She knew her time was almost up, she only prayed that she held out until Severus was at school, but now, she really felt happy for him and her. "I give you my blessing my son and I wish you all the happiness of the world." She took a moment before speaking again. She needed it, since speech was taxing for her. "Now give us a minute, with my soon to be daughter." She would've said more, but it was difficult already. Severus knew, and excused himself to wait outside.

"You love him?" She asked Lily finally. She nodded only, but her eyes were fixed on Eileen's and they conveyed her sincerity. "Promise me then. Swear to take care of him, protect him and love him."

Lily did not take her eyes off the desperate ones of a gravely ill mother, but had to ask "You won't make it, will you," her solemn tone echoing in their minds. As she nodded, Lily took out her wand. She was a Prefect and didn't have even one blemish on her file so far, so if swearing an oath registered as magic, she would take her chances.

"I, Lily Evans swear on my life and magic to take care of, protect, love and cherish Severus Snape as long as he loves me back. So mote it be." They both knew that Severus just did not change, so it was as good as an oath of forever. They nodded to each other, Eileen feeling lighter, now that she had some reassurance about his precious son.

"Thank you and congratulations." She whispered smiling. She really did not have any more power left to talk, but Lily heard and was smiling again. She dipped her head again, before leaving Eileen alone and finding his new boyfriend and maybe fiancé.

She found Severus just outside the house, his head tilted back towards the sun, his eyes closed, as if drinking in the light with the relish of someone just released from prison. She sneaked up behind him, and wound her arms around his middle, pecking his cheek when he tried turning around.

"So will you ask for my hand from daddy now?" She teased, even if half of it was serious. She knew Severus well enough to see that one coming.

Severus turned around in his beloved's arms and encircled her with his own, resting his face on her temple. The corner of his mouth tilted up into a miniscule smile. He thought about it, but came to the conclusion that he had to know of his state and ask her mother for the family ring before going to the Evans'. "Not today." He murmured into her hair. He drew back then. "Do you want to go swimming?" He meant the little lake they were the previous day at. Lily quickly agreed and they met back at the lake with Lily bringing a picnic for two and ball to play with. Sure Severus was a serious type of person, but with only Lily, he let himself go from time to time.

They spent the day playing and talking and stealing kisses and sunbathing and just being together.

Later that afternoon Severus said goodbye to Lily with Herculean effort and took his savings to flag the Knight Bus to visit Gringotts.

To his astonishment, he found enough gold to start his plans, but there was one other thing. He was in the private meeting with a goblin when the question came. "Did you start courting?"

Severus felt his attention sharpening on the goblin. "Yes." He clarified suspiciously.

The goblin didn't show that she felt the shift in the atmosphere. "Our records stated the change but we have to clarify. Did you mother, or another magical part of your family bless this courting?" Came the next question.

"Yes." Why would they need this?

"Is the one you are courting a witch?" Tricky criteria, since it states a more than half human blood and the capability to use magic. As such, a half-veela wouldn't fit, just as a squib would neither.

"Yes." No way was Severus telling that his Lily was a muggleborn, or that he needed the permission from her father still. Luckily his mother already acquiesced to his intentions.

Upon hearing the last confirmation, the goblin produced a small box that Severus didn't think he'd ever see. He took it anyway and placed the Prince Heir Ring on his right index finger. He felt it's weight settle on his finger and looked up for explanation.

"The Prince requirement has been modified in 1958, before one Eileen Prince got married, in the effort to allow her to become heir and later head when she married. She refused the modified criteria, but as she was not disinherited from the family, the chance to fulfil it was passed down her line as the only continuation of the Prince line to you. As you fulfilled the qualifications, you are now given the Ring of Heir and the Key to the Family Vault. You may only withdraw items from the family vault before your nuptials however.

Severus nodded, quite relieved and requested a trip to the Family Vault. As it turned out, the Trust Vault was solely the responsibility of the parents, and as his mother didn't have money to spare, he didn't have a Trust Vault.

He didn't think he'd find anything there to take out, but when he saw the jewellery case with the family wedding rings, he went closer only to have his attention snagged by one diamond ring with lily motif on it. (2) He reverently took it out, and found a white velvet ring box that had a black cushion in it to drew out the beauty of the ring. Severus hid the box with great care. He noted a few brewing equipment he might want to choose the next time, and the collection of books, but didn't investigate it further. He went to Madame Malkin's next and ordered a pair of black slacks, white button down shirt and an elegant dark green over-robe. He also bought a pair of fitting elegant shoes to match the set.

He also ordered a light green summer dress for Lily to be delivered. She would know why she got it; he just requested his initials as sign for her. He blessed the magical clothes shop for saving the customers' sizes and applying resizing charms to fit the person perfectly.

He went home satisfied, knowing his purchases would arrive the next morning.

* * *

The next morning's peace and quiet was disrupted by a shrill scream that was quickly silenced. Luckily it was not of fright, but of happiness. When her parents asked, Lily was quick to reassure them that everything was okay, but not to come in her room, since there was nothing to see. Not that they believed the second part, but she sounded excited, so they left her.

Lily stayed in her room until they heard the doorbell ring. She came down then in a beautiful dress that enhanced her eyes, and a pair of her matching white sandals, her hair lightly pinned away from her face, and radiating happiness.

The parents looked at each other and followed her to the antechamber. She opened the door to Severus, clothed in his new purchases and his new Heir ring proudly displayed on his finger, the precious box in the pocket of his robe. He matched Lily quite nicely. His hair was swept back by a black ribbon.

He kissed the back of her hand, and thy shared a secret glance before all relocated into the living room.

This time Lily and Severus took the couch and Mrs Evans sat in the armchair with Mr Evans slightly behind her.

The parents, while not knowing the extent of the situations, could real from the loving looks and could guess the nature of the visit, so took their time to watch the youngsters squirm. It was good to be a parent sometimes.

Severus steeled himself finally, and looked at the head of the family as was demanded in a situation such as this. He had to clear his throat in his nervousness before he could talk. "Mr and Mrs Evans, I'm here to ask you to allow me to court Lily and ask her hand in marriage later." Nobody said Severus was good at it, but he was blunt as ever, seeing the round eyes of the parents, Lily had to restrain herself from giggling or laughing, but she didn't smother her grin.

"My daughter. Didn't you visit young Severus yesterday to apologise?" She nodded repeatedly, not trusting her voice not to shake with her suppressed laughter. "Then I have to ask, what did you do for us to be here now?" His father's brain was slowly turning, not really grasping the situation still, he looked for the children for explanation.

Of course, Lily would have been the better to explain it, but as she had to concentrate on not laughing at her parents' face still, she nudged Severus instead.

He glanced at her, but decided to at least say something. "I was always in love with her, and yesterday she confirmed her reciprocation of my feelings. As the heir to a pureblood family, even if I myself am not one, I have learned the traditions for such occasions, and plan to follow them and become a man worthy of her hand before taking it in marriage. As the courting period lasts for at least a year, we will be legally adult by the end of it, but with your blessing and of course Lily's agreement I plan to wait until after our graduation to marry." (3)

"And what have you got to say my daughter?" Mrs Evans asked as it seemed Lily finally calmed down some.

"Well, I didn't plan it, but we've known each other all our lives and this may sound strange, but it feels right. Mum, I wasn't surprised when he asked her mother, and I didn't panic. When I heard him ask for her blessing, my only thought was 'oh, so you'll be next, I wonder when he'll come and visit to ask dad and you'. That's it. I 'm happy and I know he'll make sure that stays that way, just as I'll try to do the same." She ended, looking at Severus for a second and smiling at him.

Mr Evans looked deep into Severus' eyes after he heard this, but the young man was always stubborn, that much he already knew, and that stubbornness and determination reflected now too. He would take good care of her little girl. "I will allow this, with conditions of course." He looked at both teens, drawing their undivided attention to himself. "I want both of you to graduate and secure a job before you marry, and have your own home too. Severus, you have to provide for Lily even if she doesn't need it."

"That won't be a problem sir. As our engagement was registered at Gringotts with the permission from my mother, the family laws deemed my worthy of the Prince Heir position and after our wedding; I will inherit the Head of House title with all its assets and the family vault."

"Then I have to agree too, and give you my blessing." Mrs Evans said.

Severus took it as his cue and turned to Lily, slowly standing up, then lowered himself to one knee and produced the velvet boy that burned his pocket from the moment he stepped into the house. He looked up at Lily as he opened the lid.

Before he could say even one word, Lily was in his arms again, chanting 'yes, yes, yes…' in his ears. He hugged her closer, but then he pulled her back a bit. "Lily, Lily! Give me your hand." Severus only just managed to slide the ring on her finger, and she had her arms around his neck again, positively vibrating in her excitement.

"Alright kids, come on, we have to celebrate. And Severus, if you don't live up to my expectations, I'll make sure that Lily never gets even close to you again." He said, and Severus solemnly nodded, before they, along with a sulking Petunia, went to a posh restaurant to lunch.

* * *

Harry had a much calmer day, not believing he changed much since his arrival. He was clearly underestimating Severus Snape's drive and Lily Evans' Gryffindorness. He requested to be added to the sixth years, but didn't have many plans as of yet. He talked to the Queen of Snakes, got to know some of the house elves, even making a schedule for them to help him come down to talk to her regularly in the future as long as he exists there.

* * *

The goblins didn't do much about their knowledge. The council decided to wait and see if the time traveller would try to abuse his knowledge. They had no obligation to share their findings with anyone, even less with witches and wizards who treated goblins as if they were beneath them.

They would gain from this if they could, but were determined to be cautious so as not to lose anything.

* * *

In a nice mansion one James Potter idly planned on asking Lily out to the first Hogsmeade weekend when school started up again. He and his best friend Sirius Black had fun being together for the holydays now that Sirius ran away from home. Neither cared for their OWLs results and both were sure things were going to go their way.

They didn't know that one Harry Potter would turn their world around its head.

* * *

**A/N.:** I did not plan this. Really! But once I started writing Severus and Lily making up, this seemed the right passage… I think if Lily was ever that enthusiastic with him, not to mention the real threat of him losing her, he wouldn't hesitate, and would just take what he could and fight tooth and nail to keep it. So he did it. I don't know how Harry'll be taken in Hagwarts, but I'm leaning towards a fake name, Slythering and the next prime target of the Marauders… we'll see. I'm sure James'll be furious when he sees Lily's ring! :D

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

(1) Just so you know, Lily is quite tall for a girl, so she's only 10-15 cm (4-6 inch) shorter than Severus. If Harry wouldn't have been starved, he would be at least her height, but as it is, he is a bit shorter than her.

(2) th01. deviantart fs70/200H/i/2010/136/d/9/Lily_ring_by_punishercrew. jpg – photo

ringspotters 2012/04/alpine-lily-wedding-ring-set. html – webpage of ring

(3) You'll remember that Harry turned 11 before starting 1st year in Hogwarts, and they will start 6th, so they are 16 now, and will be adult, 17 by next year.

2014.06.11


	3. And so it starts

**A/N.:** Most of the chapter are a bit boring but I wanted to give a rundown on the summer, and a bit on the train ride, so please bear with me. There are some interesting things in there, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

The summer flew by for both the Marauders and the new happy couple. Harry took his time to visit the Burrow and saw little Bill and Charlie Weasley frolicking in the garden, and heard who he presumed to be baby Percy crying his tiny heart out. He stayed there for hours looking over his pseudo-brothers before slinking back to the Forbidden Forest and into the Den, as he nowadays called the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry decided not to study too much, but when he was utterly bored, meaning not talking to an ancient snake or exploring the forest or even getting to know the house elves, he borrowed a book on Animagus Transformation. He was moving at a snail's pace, as it was mostly theory so far, but he was reading the book.

Severus took turns spending his time with his mother, taking care of her, and spending time with Lily and her family as was proper now that they were together. That didn't mean that they didn't spend time just the two of them, or that they didn't steal kisses however.

Sirius was having the time of his life, now that he ran away from home, being pampered and having James as company. He didn't spare a moment to think about Remus or Peter, just as James didn't. They played quidditch, pranked each other, although much more tamely than they did others, ate, swam, slept in, and studiously did not do their summer homework.

Remus spent his summer as usual, with his parents fearing him and being chained to the floor every full moon by them. He knew they cared and that they somewhere deep down they loved him still, but it hurt, seeing them act like he was the beast every day of the month and being chained down by them. (1) He loved them, even if the reason he was bitten was his father, even if he couldn't make friends no matter what city they were in, but he was desperately lonely, and it stung that none of his friends wrote. He never tried writing however, because he was not sure they would write back and even if he did write, he didn't have an owl and wouldn't want to use his parents' bird. So he studied, reviewed earlier material and read some more.

* * *

The OWL results arrived in a timely manner. Remus of course did good just as Lily and Severus, though the Gryffindors were studious in all subjects, while Severus excelled in potions, DADA, arithmancy and herbology, and did a shade worse – meaning Exceeding Expectations – in most other subjects. Sirius and James both had their favourites and had outstanding in DADA both and while James was the best in transfiguration, Sirius didn't really care for other subjects. Both boys had some mixed results in other subjects.

Harry had minor problem there, as he didn't have his results with him, but as he remembered them, with the help of his valued house elves, some paper and writing supplements, he chose to take fewer courses than in the future. He obviously dropped divination and history, just as before. He kept DADA, charms, transfiguration, care of magical creatures and herbology. After long consideration he refused all the other subjects. He at least partly enjoyed or appreciated the five he took, but he didn't feel the need to waste time on others. He could learn later, if he wanted, if he was still there.

The school supplies were bought and more in Severus' and Harry's case. Harry bought a minimum amount of clothing, stationary, gloves for his practical lessons, along with some boots and a set of unmarked Hogwarts robes. Severus also bought some clothes, retrieved the books and some lesser potion making equipment from his family vault and replaced some of his second hand things with brand new.

All in all, everyone was ready for a new year at Hogwarts, and Harry decided to ride the train with everyone so as avoid all suspicion.

* * *

Harry wished for an Apparition License. They only had one lesson by the time he disappeared from his time, but with all the puke inducing rides from the Knight Bus, he thought he would even prefer a portkey. He arrived at Kings Cross relatively okay, with a relatively small trunk that he could carry with one hand for his clothes and a bottomless backpack with all his books and other equipment for classes in it.

He strolled through the portal long before the assigned time, and stopped to stare in awe at the red train, noting how it didn't change in twenty years. He made his way onto it and settled into the last compartment. He promptly started to doze off as the early risers started to trickle in.

Lily was almost bouncing off the walls as they made their way to the train station. Her Severus grew up a lot that summer, becoming a perfect gentleman both in behaviour and looks. Now that he had her affections, he took extra care in his appearance, and even trained his body a bit in secret. All in all, he proved his intentions quite clearly to Lily's parents.

As Petunia went to a local school, they already saw her off on her first day and were now driving with both parents and the other two teens. They had more than half an hour to spare, so the family plus one started down the platform of nine and three quarters, when Lily spotted a wisp of black hair flying in the morning breeze at the very back of the train. That was a trademark Potter hair was easy to point out, and as Lily did so, they came to the conclusion that it couldn't be the irritating one, as he was prone to sleep through even breakfast during the school year just to stay up at night to cause trouble.

As Lily and Severus shared a look they quickly decided to investigate.

Lily hugged and kissed her parents, while Severus shook hands with Mr Evans and kissed the back of Mrs Evans' hand – a new habit of his that he now felt confident enough to pull off. The men lugged the trunks up and into the train.

Harry quickly came to as the compartment door opened to admit Mr Evans who had Lily's nose and green-brown eyes. The girls on the outside of the train did help to identify the man.

"Morning." Harry mumbled, still a bit sleepy.

"Good morning to you too, lad." Mr Evans said as he pushed Lily's trunk up to its place. "I heard about you. Stirred up quite a mess." He commented as he helped Severus with his luggage. The boys nodded to each their cordially.

Harry finally woke up enough to register the comment, and stood up slowly to shake hands with the older man. "I hope nothing bad, sir."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll live, lad."

"Call me Harry, sir." Harry finally offered, not sure what name to use, even if he was once a Potter. As his letter was popped in by one of the elves, he didn't see any address or full name the magical school may use and as his parents have not had him yet, it was up to debate in is mind.

"Alright kids, I'll leave you to your thing." Mr Evans turned and exited the compartment. "Severus." He greeted and patted Severus on the back. The teen nodded back and murmured a greeting in return.

Severus seated himself across from Harry and not long after Lily joined them, sitting next to Severus and taking his hand in hers immediately. This, of course, raised Harry's eyebrows quite quickly, but he didn't ask them until the train departed.

"Sooo… Did you want to tell me something?" He asked a bit teasingly the pair in front of him. He pointedly looked at their joined hands.

Lily of course perked up and started gushing about their summer, telling Harry everything even if she jumped back and forth a bit. About their reconciliation and subsequent engagement, the talk with the parents, Severus' acceptance as the family's heir, and the changes these caused in their lives.

Harry looked on in fascination and bit bafflement. Talk about butterfly effect. She talked about an hour, with Severus piping in or correcting Lily or giving more background information. Harry of course saw the small delighted and absolutely smug smile curling the corner of his lips. It was more discrete than Lily's broad smile, but it was there nonetheless. They showed Harry their rings, Severus's Heir Ring that seemed to fill the young man with confidence, and Lily's beautiful Engagement Ring. (2)

Harry couldn't spit or swallow. He came back, thinking it would take him most of the year if not more to help Lily even consider Severus her friend again, and he didn't even dare thinking he could help them have more, but he only had to tweak a vault here, toss out a few sarcastic remark there and they were ready to marry each other. Now he wondered how James even managed to snag Lily in the first place.

They were lucky, as the Marauders were too happy to be in each other's company to bother anyone other. James and Sirius took great delight in having audience again and provided the entertainment with their old and some new tricks and ideas. Remus silently basked in the feeling of others around him, while Peter admired the boys in whose shadow he took refuge in.

The ride was peaceful occasion and Harry was cautiously accepted as a friend by both Severus and Lily. Although both had their reservations based on James Potter, Harry had more of Lily's personality and was easy to like, but only Severus recognized that. They talked some, played some, and Harry let the others have their time when he fished out his Animagus book at one point. They even shared sweets when the trolley came their way.

* * *

As they exited the train, James started looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lily, and now remembering his plan to woo her as she was angry with that slimy snake. James didn't know how Snivellus managed to keep her attention for so long. In James' opinion, he, James, deserved her attention so much more and was confident that he'd gain it this year.

Next to him, Sirius was balancing something or another on his nose while the other two trailed behind them.

When he finally laid eyes on his, yes he already considered her his, Lily, his blood began to boil. Not only was she with Snivellus AGAIN, HOLDING HANDS, but some cheap copy of his was happily chatting with BOTH of them! How dare they try stealing her!

He shoved Sirius roughly, making him loose the item he played with along with his balance. Sirius was about to snap at him, when he saw the murder on his face.

"What!" He tossed out anyway, as he turned to see what James was looking at. His jaw dropped to the ground. There was James' little bitch (3) with one person he almost didn't recognized, and one that was almost identical to the teen next to him. If he didn't loath Slytherin so much, he would confess at least to himself, that Severus looked much better than before. "You are shitting me!" He exclaimed at last, knowing it was expected of him.

James on the other hand started advancing on the trio heading for the carriages. "I'll show them who to play. I'll put them in their place…" He was muttering, more like snarling under his breath.

As James got closer, Harry luckily sensed his presence and ushered his companions into the closest carriage and quickly closed the door, just moments before the seething boy reached them. He sighed in relief discretely, but still got two confused looks, which he promptly waved off. He knew it wasn't a permanent solution, but it was better in the crowded and brightly lit Great Hall than in the darkness alone.

They arrived not long after, and while Lily went to the Gryffindor table, Severus seated himself with the Slytherins, Harry wandered into the side room they were ushered into when he was a first year. He casually leaned into a wall, next to the door, acting for all intents and purposes like a part of the castle itself.

McGonagall came in with the firsties, gave her speech, left then came to fetch them, just like she did with Harry's generation, and while the kids saw him, and wondered what he was going there, the strict teacher didn't really pay attention. It was a routine task for her.

They filed into the Great Hall, with Harry at the end of the row, eliciting whispering left and right and finally drawing the attention of the teachers too. Harry was fighting a smirk when he saw the old cat almost stumble back as she saw him.

Aside from that, the Sorting went as expected. Harry was drifting aimlessly when a "Hadrain Slytherin" from McGonagall jolted him out of his pleasant mood. (4) He just knew that this was his name, and that it would bring him more trouble than good. He shouldn't have hoped that trouble didn't follow him through time.

The Great Hall fell silent.

* * *

**A/N.:** I'm bad I know, but with this name I dare say it would be hard not to know where he'll go, I'm holding back everyone's opinion on this whole name and house thing on the other hand. I'm sure there will be predictable ones and not so predictable ones too. And I'm still contemplating Harry's own reaction. Want to know more? Want to give tips? Want to guess? **REVIEW!**

(1) I read the wiki page of the parents and that the Wolfsbane Potion was invented after the mid-70s, but I'm making it a somewhat expensive potion, that they couldn't purchase with only one parent working and as they moved to new places every time Remus' condition was suspected I'm making the mother a house wife. As Remus was able to knock down doors and windows by the age of ten, just imagine him at sixteen.

(2) Harry doesn't have a ring as Slytherin Heir. He doesn't have any other title in the now. The Slytherin Heir, that became the Head of House Ring too, was assigned not by Salazar, but one of his descendants, and is now in the Gaunt Shack. Yes, it's the Resurrection Stone Ring, but it's unavailable, as you know. I don't know what I'll do with the Horcruxes, but I suspect, I'll cut them out of the story.

(3) Please note, that Sirius uses the term not maliciously, but his psyche is changed a bit by his animagus form, so he only means it as female dog.

(4) He had only one link to a family, since the others are from the future, so I felt it logical to give him the Surname of that family. On the other hand, in this fiction Harry Potter was born Hadrian Potter and the only reason he was called Harry in his first sorting was because it was the famous name. After all, how could they make "Hadrian Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived" popular? Yeah, so Hadrain was his original first name.

2014.06.12


End file.
